Reading with the Street Fighters
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: A sort of tribute to my Favorite Street Fighter characters. Not sure to include Ibuki from 3rd Strike in this. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Let's Start!

**Reading with the Street Fighters**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Holy Hado Ken! My thirty-second story? No way!**

 **That's right folks, I'm back again, and ready for more!**

 **This idea deserves credit to lots of people:**

 **To Daughter of Wisdom and Music: You deserve at least a little bit of thanks for this. If not for your story: "Reading with the Spider Riders", I might not have gotten the inspiration for this, "Street Fighter Version" of your cute and funny little piece.**

 **To T2 Angel: Your "Hearts & Fists" series deserves perhaps the most credit, as this inspired me to do a list of Street Fighter Stories, and Street Fighter Crossovers with Street Fighter as half of every story. i hope you get to read and enjoy all of these.**

 **To BlackRoseDragonCK: You and your thing with fusing Yu-Gi-Oh into pretty much every movie you like. Yes! Even you deserve credit for this, as your making Yu-Gi-Oh half of everything is part of what inspired me to do a little series of mine too. But where you went with Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm going with Street Fighter.**

 **Disclaimer: (I hope only here in Chapter One,) Street Fighter belongs to Capcom, NOT Me.**

 **Italics is the author's story, and normal font is the Street Fighters reacting to the stories.**

The group gathered around in the living room of the Masters mansion. Ryu was rather confused, Sakura seemed excited, Guile and his gals were watching Ken. Mel, Ken and Eliza's Son, Mei, Chun-Li's adopted daughter, and Amy, Guile and Jane's daughter, were smiling like they were going to get presents.

"Tell me again, what is this stuff called?" Ryu asked.

"It's called Fan-Fiction," Ken answered. "It's where a, "Fan" of something, writes a, "Fiction" about their favorite movie, game, comic book, or whatever. Then there's things called Crossovers."

"That's when the writer takes two or more of their favorite fandoms, and tries to blend them together," said Chun-Li. She brought out a stack of papers. "I had these printed off. But if you have an app on your cell phone, or tablet, you can read the stories on those."

"Let's start!" said the children; Mel, Mei, and Amy.

"I'm so excited!" Sakura added. "Let's please get started!"

Chun-Li got the first story she could grab; "Hearts & Fists: A Deal's a Deal"

"Says this one is by an author that calls themself T2 Angel," said Guile.

 _Ken tightened the belt on his gi. "A deal's a deal." He got into his fighting stance._

 _Tightening his headband, Ryu smiled and nodded. He got into his stance as well._

"Sure going to a lot of trouble to lay on the suspense," said Guile. Jane shushed him.

 _Chun-Li, Sakura, Mei, Eliza, and Mel looked on as the best friends squared off. They weere constantly amused by how these events came about. They were all back at the mountain training ground where, under Gouken, the Hadou masters first learned how to be warriors and became brothers._

"Brothers?" Mei asked.

"Not literally," Ken said, patting her gently on the head.

 _The spectators were seated on the steps of the old dojo as they looked at the two prepare for this planned and long awaited confrontation._

"No doubt the rematch I mentioned at the end of Street Fighter 2: The Animated Movie," Ken joked. Ryu chuckled. Mel smiled and bumped fists with his dad.

 _"Not that I'm complaining but refresh my memory," Sakura spoke up, "why exactly is this happening again?"_

Sakura giggled.

 _"Ken bet Ryu that he couldn't hold onto a cell phone for a whole year," Eliza explained. "Well, Ryu far exceeded that but things got a little crazy with Guerilla, Ryu and Chun-Li's wedding, and everything."_

"Guerilla?" Ryu asked.

"Wedding? Ryu and Chun-Li?" Ken inquired.

"This writer made a story where someone kidnapped me," Mei said, having read the story before. "And after saving me, Ryu and Mommy fell in love and got married."

"And they didn't include me, my lovely wife Jane, or our pretty little Amy?" Guile asked, disappointment all over his face.

"It's okay, Daddy," Amy said, patting his knee. At her wink, Chun-Li continued.

 _"So... just because of that, they decided to have the fight?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _Sakura beamed. "Awesome!"_

Sakura actually beamed at Ryu. "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"And I'm not?" Ken asked, sly grin on his face. He gave her a noogie on her head, to which she giggled.

"Stop it! Ken!" Sakura pleaded, starting to laugh harder.

"Not until you say how awesome I am," Ken said, still grinning.

"All right, all right. You're awesome too," Sakura said, slightly winded from all her laughter.

"You better believe it kiddo," Ken said, gently releasing her.

"So what happened next?" Guile asked. Chun-Li continued reading.

 _Chun-Li giggled, "Sakura, I'm sure they are thinking the same thing."_

 _"GO, DAD!" Mel shouted._

 _The ladies laughed._

"And they didn't think to write a part where I say, "Go, Ryu", or anything?" Sakura hung her head. Mei patted her knee.

"Just because they didn't write it, doesn't mean you didn't say it," she told Sakura. Sakura cheered up, smiled down to her, and gently ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, little buddy."

 _Watching the fight, the ladies couldn't help but smile. It was too obvious that these men were having the time of their life. Sakura, however, was beaming from ear to ear. It was everything in her to keep herself seated and not jump in spar with these two as well._

 _Chun-Li looked over at the young girl and saw her leg trembling and her hands shaking. She smiled. "Wish you could get in there?"_

 _"Is it that obvious?" Sakura replied._

"Come on! What is this, Pick on Sakura Day?"

 _"You're about to stomp a hole in the ground."_

"Oh come on! Only Sagat or Zangief could stomp a hole in the ground," Ken grumbled.

"It's just a figure of speech, Ken." Guile said, and rested his hand on Ken's shoulder.

 _The young Japanese girl looked at her foot. She tried to stop, but she was still too happy. She looked back at Chun-Li._

 _"Can you blame me? This is so awesome!"_

The group all smiled as they read the rest of the story. Finally they came to the end.

 _Sakura jumped to her feet, "Oh, my God!"_

 _"This is it!" Chun-Li said._

 _"Just what I was thinking," Eliza shook her head, smirking._

"I was?" Eliza asked.

 _"Get 'im, Dad!" Mel shouted._

 _Ryu and Ken kept gathering Ki as they prepared to fire. They were two jet fighters, just waiting for the order to take off._

 _"HADO!" The Engines weere revving up._

 _Ignition._

 _"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"_

 _Their spectators had to cover their faces from the attack but were up on their feet as soon as the light faded. They found the men lying on the ground, breathing hard but alive which was all that really mattered. They were both probably hurt but it was pain that they didn't mind._

"Don't mind?" Ken asked. "Are you serious?"

"Like they think it's easy doing what we do?" Ryu agreed.

 _Sakura was bouncing on her toes. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"_

 _Everyone just laughed at her exclamation._

"You know, that would be totally awesome to watch," Sakura said, a slight pink blush in her cheeks. Ken patted her shoulder.

"You think us going at each other would be fun?" he asked. "You should watch Street Fighter 2: The Animated Movie, and see us take Bison down together."

 _"That was so cool, Dad!" Mel said._

 _He laughed. "Yeah, it was, buddy."_

 _The best friends looked at each other and laughed. They bumped fists.'"Same time in a year?" Ken smiled._

 _Ryu chuckled. "Sure. Why not?"_

"Well," Guile said as Chun-Li finished reading. "That was... Interesting."

"Not as cool as I was hoping. We weren't in it," Amy said, indicating herself, and her parents.

"I enjoyed it," Mei said. "Mel? Sakura? Did you both enjoy it?"

"That ROCKED!" Mel cried out.

"Only way to do better, is to watch it for real," Sakura said, beaming from ear to ear.

"What's Next?" Jane asked.

"I want to read the next one," Guile said as he looked through the papers.

 **End Notes: Well everyone, I certainly hope that was worth your time.**

 **No! I do not dare include your story without your permission. So please, I must ask your permission to include your story in my series.**

 **Speaking of series, here's a list of stuff I want to do Street Fighter Crossovers of:**

 **G.I. Joe cartoon. (Maybe)**

 **Seinfeld**

 **Top Gun movie**

 **Iron Eagle movie**

 **Sailor Moon. (Got a really swank idea for that one.)**

 **CSI: New York**

 **Barbie. (Swank idea in mind)**

 **X-Men cartoon. (Don't hesitate to ask for details)**

 **Clue movie!**

 **Read, Rate, Review, and please; If you've written any Street Fighter stories, I ask your permission to include them in this piece of mine.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Notes and Heartfelt Apology

**For T2 Angel: **Sorry.** **Things are quite hectic for me lately:****

 **The husband of the "Lady" I live with passed away from a Heart Attack on November 20th, 2016. "She" is obsessed with moving to South Dakota and the dead lately, and it drives me to Vega level Insanity!**

 **Found a more interactive app called Wattpad - the users there have the WORST sense of Timing and the EMPTIEST lives as they ALWAYS message me, and I get NO TIME to put my phone down and live for myself. It is a Complete and TOTAL nightmare!**

 **The Good News: Googled Ken and Guile's families; Jane, Guile's wife, is Eliza; Ken's wife's Sister! Meaning Amy; Guile's daughter, and Mel; Ken's son, are COUSINS!** **Looked up "Mei" too. Said her name is Li-Fen. But your stories: "Hearts and Fists" got me too used to calling her Mei; Chun-Li's adopted daughter, and Ryu and her getting married in your stories of course...**

 **I might have to totally rewrite the first chapter of "Reading with the Street Fighters" to... basically say they are all family anymore, except Ibuki and Sakura; unless Ryu and Chun-Li consider Sakura a Goddaughter or something.** **And then maybe when they're older, Li-Fen and Mel get married or something.**

 **So that's the reason behind my lack of activity and apparent loss of my story ideas mentioned at the end of chapter 1.** **Hopefully I can find my power/energy again and try to do them as you requested.**

 **Cheers and all my love,**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
